Beautiful Lie
by Laight
Summary: Tia Halibel's life had been about one of two things, Blood & Money. That is until fate happens to drop Yoruichi Shihouin into her lap. Now the Mercenary struggles to keep her feelings in check with Yoruichi making it impossible for her. Can keep she keep Yoruichi in the dark about her past & learn to feel love? Prequel to "Beautiful Sin"
1. Chapter 1: Keep running into you

******A/N: Alrighty now stop! One, this is a Prequel meaning if you haven't read the original called "Beautiful Sin", then your probably not going to understand. Two! This is YoruTia, Meaning Yoruichi has no idea Soifon exists at this point in time. So if you don't like the idea of Yoruichi and Tia falling in love, then idk what to tell you. Three! If you haven't guessed already it's Yuri. Alrighty thats it! Yawl have a good day nows yes yes!**

**Beautiful Lie**

_She was the illusion of my heart. The Oasis that fed my desires, never completely quenching my thirst of my beating heart. To drink in that warm sunny gaze that ignited my very soul, This goddess I so desperately wanted to praise and worship. Her body is nothing short of a temple and I it's blind servant. Disillusioned and strayed off the path I that had been created for me. I cared not for the consequences, until they found me... and her..._

The pounding of shoes against the pavement as a blur rounded about the corner of the Seireitei High School Track. The blur whipped over several hurdles before slowing down to a halt, Revealing the caramel beauty. She bent over tired, breathing ragged as her golden gaze locked on the gravel below her. Suddenly a strange sound drew her attention to the bleachers. A gruff looking teenager turned her baseball cap to the side as she slow clapped, seemingly mocking the girl below.

The girl furrow her violet brow over her harsh golden gaze, burning into the other girl's sitting image. She cupped her mouth and shouted up at her. "Did you even study for finals Kukaku?!"

The girl stopped clapping and looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging. Adjusting her open red and blue flannel shirt , revealing a white tank top with a superman logo on it. "Why bother... either I'm going to pass or fail... not like a give a shit anyway princess!" She yelled in response. Faster than she could have realized the other girl had already jumped the fence in a single bound making her way up the bleachers, two at a time. Kukaku turned to run, but was tackled by the darker teenager. "Ah dammit Yoruichi! Stop! Your hurting me, shit!" Yoruichi had taken Kukaku's wrist and bent it behind her back as she wailed around helplessly.

"I told you... to quit calling me that. How many times do I have to tell you?" She increases the pressure, making her point valid.

"Gak! Okay okay damn! Jesus fucking Christ, I'm sorry! Now get... off!" With that Yoruichi instantly releases her hold, standing up to dust her hands off. Kukaku reluctantly rose to her feet, rubbing her left shoulder with her right hand. "So..." Kukaku reaching in her shirt pocket to pull out a box of cigarettes, shaking one into her hand before placing it back. "School's out... you wanna hang out for a while?" Yoruichi scratched the nape of her short purple hair, musing at her suggestion. Kukaku rolls her eyes, flicking a lighter on to light her stick. "Look I'm fucking bored okay? Kaien is over seas with his new wife, fighting god knows what and my idiot brother is out somewhere with his friends. Don't even get me started on Issin the 'Super' Dad ergh..." Yoruichi chuckles at her friend.

"And so you thought hanging out with the school's richest and most popular girl would be the solution to your troubles." Kukaku frowns at her statement.

"Hey... fuck these other losers, they don't know the real you. The bratty, spoiled, oblivious to the world prin-" She receives a glares from Yoruichi that makes her stop in mid sentence. "cess that I know you are." With that she bolt down the bleachers, Yoruichi shakes her head.

"You know you can't outrun me! I got eight point five seconds at the last meet's relay run!" Yoruichi then bolts down the bleachers herself. The spring breeze lifting her troubles away along with the sakura petals.

Elsewhere in Seireitei...

Inside a concrete parking garage a Black van, parked alone through the entire floor. However it was short lived as another white van rounded the corner of the ramp and parked near the black one. Both of the vehicle's drivers and passenger's door opened up as the four went to the back of the vehicle's to meet.

A young man with a rather large mohawk coughs, breaking the silence between them. "Hey Bazz-B..." A young man with black hair and a scar on the left side of his lip, acknowledges him with a nod.

"Yo Cang. Whatcha got for the boss?"

"There's the weeks intake in the back, and the income this week has been rather light." Bazz-B looks curiously as he goes over to peer inside the white van.

"Cang what is this? Seriously you can't expect me to show this to his majesty. Yhwach is wanting at least twice this much."

The gangster nods in approval. "I know, but times are tough out here. Clients are getting their fix elsewhere. Rumor says their stuff is cheaper and the effect is more potent." Bazz-B cracks his knuckles, the sound echoing through the empty garage.

"We need a way to find these jokers and get them off the street."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Bazz-B points to the white van and his partner goes up to it and starts loading the sacks of heavy burlap into the black van. Bazz-B then holds his hand out to Cang, in turn he shakes confidently. As the two part ways, they notice a unfamiliar sound, growing louder as it approached. Suddenly the roar of a bike engine accompanied by screeching tires are soon identified as a woman pulls up and wheels a doughnut. Dressed in a spandex black two piece. The shirt however barely covered her breasts, showing off her toned caramel midriff as the long sleeves seemed reached down and engulf her fingers, allowing white fingertips to show. Her sporty motorcycle helmet keep her identity fully hidden though with this fully tinted visor. The startled four looks completely at a loss for words until she reaches behind her only to pull out a fully automatic uzi and begins firing at them. The men duck for cover as the woman keeps firing. She cripples the white van, puncturing the rubber of the tires. She shoots the two lackeys each one had brought.

"Bazz-B! Get in the fucking van! Let's go!" Cang shoots over the bullets. Bazz-B grits his teeth and nods running over to the driver's side of the vehicle with Cang Du climbing in the passenger seat. Bazz-B starts up the van and peels out backwards almost hitting the mystery woman. Just then her clip runs out and she is unable to shoot at them any longer as the duo sped off. Quickly she swipes the gun against her white belt filled with ammo cartridges and reloads her gun, pulling back the chamber before speeding off after her targets.

"Who the fuck was that bitch?!" Bazz-B roared, while making a hard right into traffic out of the garage.

"Whoever she is, she knew exactly when and where we going to exchange." Bazz-B looks over to him for a moment.

"So you think there's a fucking rat in Wandenreich?"

"That's a possibly." Just then Cang looks in the rear view mirror to see their assailant gaining ground, bobbing and weaving throughout traffic. "Step on it." Cang reaches down beneath his seat to pull out a pistol. Bazz-B places his foot on the gas, side ramming the red sedan in front of him before taking off.

"You know for a peaceful little mountain town it sure does have a lot of problems!" Cang Leans out the window, and fires three shots, careful not to hit other traveling commuters. The woman slows down a bit, avoiding the bullets, before she holds up her gun and sprays bullets into their vehicle. Cang quickly whips his head back inside, as his passenger side mirror was shot off.

"Yeah well... you know they say B. The grass always looks greener." Bazz-B scoffs at his remark, once again avoiding cars in order to further the distance between them.

Meanwhile...

Yoruichi and Kukaku decided to make for cafe across the street from their school, leaving behind Yoruichi's rather expensive vehicle behind in order to simply walk, the two were enjoying a leisurely conversation. " You know Yoruichi after we graduate I wonder if that old creepy geezer will still want you to transfer you to his school? So you can... 'run' for him?" Kukaku bumps her elbow into her arm, causing Yoruichi to roll her eyes playfully.

"Yamamoto is a nice man. I honestly don't think he wanted anything else but for me to transfer down to his school." Yoruichi shrugs.

"If I came all the way from Karakura just to come to one of your boring ass events, I'd want more too." Kukaku gives her an all knowing wink, to which Yoruichi shakes her head in response. They step out unto the crosswalk, the car neatly behind the white lines as the red light allows them to pass. Suddenly the screech of tires and honking came from behind the cars. Curiously the girls stop in the middle of the street unable to process what they were seeing. A Black van being chased by a motorcyclist. The van was slamming into other vehicles in an attempt to away. The other cars they had stopped at the red light in front of them began to peel out, wanting nothing to do with the destruction behind them, but also trapping the girls within the street as they rushed by. The black van barreling directly towards them.

The motorcyclist saw the frightened teenagers in the street along with the black van heading towards them, quickly she sped up and passed the van and screeched to a stop in front of the girls.

"Watch out B!"

"Awww shit... what the hell is she up to now?" He slams his foot on the brakes.

Pulling the trigger, spraying another round of automatic fire at their tires. She hit the front right tire. The car lost control, swerving off to the left, completely missing them. But he regained control and kept going. Both girls, completely stunned at what they just witnessed simply stand frozen. The Biker turns to them both, as if she was waiting for a response from either of them to show that were fine. Yoruichi looks up into the visor, curious to see her savior's facial features, but it provided none. The track star nods, showing her the sign she was looking for. With that the biker revs up her engine once more and takes off in the direction of the van that almost killed them moments earlier.

Kukaku is the first to break the silence between them. "Damn I wish she'd at least shot me in the leg so I can get out finals." Yoruichi whips her head back to her friend, clearly unamused by her joke. "Chill out I was only joking, Yoruichi. Let's cross already before another van and vigilante show up."

The motorcyclist sped up catching wind of the destruction the van had caused. She soon found it abandoned on the side of the road, it had ran head first into a light pole, the bumper and front end almost wrapped around the pole itself. She decelerates the bike and parks it, pointing her weapon at the vehicle as she investigates. Going over the driver's side she found nothing but the empty seats and casings laid upon them. She lowers her gun, looking around warily before kicking the van in frustration. Suddenly a vibration comes from her pocket and she rips off her helmet fiercely. Pulling the device out of her pocket and holds it up to her ear.

"What?" The angry blonde growls, her emerald eyes narrowing down.

"Easy Tia... It's just me." The smooth baritone voice comes over the line. The woman places a hand over face, sliding down to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Starrk... they got away."

"Mhmm... that's alright Tia. Just back off for now, I'll meet you over at the landing, under St. Thomas's bridge."

"Okay." She pulls the phone away, just in time to hear sirens heading her away. She places the helmet back on, going back over to her bike and pulling away out of sight.

Later on that evening...

The quiet lapping of waves against the shore, greets the mercenary Tia Halibel ears. She rests her head backwards against the wooden bench she sat upon. She savored this spot, for the way the twilight glowed in the western horizon over the river and the bridge running over it. The streetlights had just turned on, adding to the ambiance. "Good Evening, Tres." Tia snaps her head up in order to see a tall lanky man, with brunette wavy, shoulder length hair, and a scruffy beard. "Were you out here jogging around?" He looks over her tank top and sweat pants.

"Not quite, Starrk. Jogging takes up to much energy. I decide to just walk instead." Starrk nods, taking his seat next to her.

"What happened back there Tia?" The blonde pushes away her locks, casting her gaze at the lapping waves.

"They were going to be killed Starrk." Starrk hums thoughtfully.

"That just not like you though. Knowing you... you would've let them be smashed as a means to slow down your target, and then proceeded in executing in them." Tia sighs, knowing her latest failure would cause further kinks on down the roads. "We are Espada, Tres. Not heroes. We kill for blood money. That's it." Starrk rises up from his seat and scratches his head. "Client wants the job done by the end of this year. Do you know why I gave you this job Tres?"

"Because you're too lazy to do it yourself? Or maybe because of your bratty daughter, Lilynette wants to follow in dear old daddy's footsteps and you don't want her following you again?" Starrk sighs in contempt. As true as her accusations were he'd never admit it.

"No, it's because I trust you enough to get it done efficiently with the best results. I would have given it to Nnoitra, but Nnoitra just shoots everything in his path without question. You at least have a conscience." Tia rolls her eyes, finally glaring up at her superior. Starrk reaches in his pocket, flipping open his cellphone for moment before re-pocketing it. "Lilynette made dinner... I'd better go. I'll email you some more rendezvous points for Cang Du and Bazz-B. Although they may not be together."

"I know... I ruined the best chance to take them both out at once. Don't worry, I'll get it done Starrk." He gives her a skeptical look for a moment before she narrows her eyes at him. Catching the hint, he turns on his heel and proceeds walking down the pathway into the evening. She leans back again, casually watching the sunset until a rapid set of footstep draws her back to reality. To her astonishment, the very same woman she had saved earlier, was jogging down the pathway. "Oh god... this is a small town." She whispers, watching her run towards her.

Headphones blasting, Yoruichi bobs her head to the beat, rounding the corner passing Tia. Smiling, she gives the woman a friendly wave, never missing a step as she continues on her trek. Tia nods, eventually casting a curious eyebrow skyward, staring at her backside. Her cellphone started vibrating in her pocket, causing her to blush. Hurriedly she takes the device out, swiping along the screen to see directions for her next attempt.

Hours later Yoruichi finds herself, leaning back against a wall in the mist of a sea of people, raving to the deep techno bass pulsing throughout the club. Kukaku had once again convinced her to go out this evening along with Kisuke. Normally she'd be all for it. Drinking her cares away, dancing on the floor with some stranger she might seduce later on that night. But tonight was different. She rolls the events of earlier around in her mind. She wouldn't be here if that stranger hadn't have intervened. The flashes of woman dressed in all black flashes across her mind once more. _"Damn it... If I could had just seen inside that visor then maybe I would know who she was." _

Suddenly the heiress was knockout of her musing by Kukaku slapping her rather hard on her exposed shoulder. Yoruichi scowls, pushing back her obviously now drunk friend. "Biiiitch this party is fucking awesome! Why aren't you out there with me and Kisuke?"

"Doesn't it bother you a little that we almost died in a freak accident today, Kukaku?" Kukaku frowns, taking another sip of her vodka before answering.

"Yah know life is pretty fucking short and all, princess. I figure that was my wake up call yah knows? And being as such I'd rather party my fucking ass off before I die! Wooo!" Yoruichi rolls her eyes, before Kukaku grabs her wrist and pulls her unto the dance floor.

Elsewhere on the dance floor, Tia herself, pushes her way throughout the mob. Looking for her targets. She soon found the pair, lounging comfortably in the V.I.P lounge. Reaching behind her, she placed a firm hand around the butt of her gun. Prepared to find the right opportunity to execute. Kukaku leads Yoruichi to a nice spot on the dance floor next to Kisuke and begins grinding on him, bouncing her head feverishly. Yoruichi sighs, swaying her hips to the beat. While swinging her glow-sticks connected to long pieces of string in a rhythmical Poi fashion. She creates a beautiful pattern with the flashing and rapidly changing lights.

She continues her display for others to enjoy until emerald eyes through scanning throughout the crowd in her general direction catches her attention. She had seen this woman earlier sitting on the park bench as she was doing her routine jog. Unlike the party goers around those irises, they were so focused, intent, unnerving and unflinching. It made her feel goosebumps and sent a chill down her spine. Curiosity getting the better of her she decided to make her way over, turning down many party goers invitations to dance with them.

Tia narrows her eyes at Cang Du and Bazz-B casually drinking together, toasting to each other about something before taking a swig of the clear liquid within their glasses. She took a step forward in their direction, before swinging lights stops her advance. Confused the blonde looks to the source of the interference. Emerald meet gold locked in confusion and desire. _"Fuck... not you... not now!"_ Tia looks back over to see her targets, getting up from the lounge in order to follow a group of girls back into the club. She again attempts to follow them, But Yoruichi changes up the pattern to a rapid pace, blocking her. Tia looks backs and raises an eyebrow curiously at the woman.

"Looks like your not having a good time tonight. Do you mind if I fix that?" Yoruichi spins around, her revealing purple leopard rave outfit with black spots, leaving just enough skin for the imagination to run wild with.

"I'm not really here to socialize." Tia shouts over the dance music her stoic expression sealing the sentence. Yoruichi's quirks a curious eyebrow. A challenge, someone who doesn't cave into her beauty at the first sight of her. It intrigues her further about the mysterious woman.

"Well then... let's skip the formalities. Dance with me." She commands. Tia scrunches down her brow about to protest, when the woman stops swinging the lights in order to place her hands around the taller woman's hips and bring them closer to hers. Awkwardly Tia tries the follow the fluid dancing of her new partner. Oddly enough she began having a good time or else she would have pushed the other woman away by now and continue surfing her way through the crowd.

Tia took her hand and interlaced it with the stranger's. She spun Yoruichi around, so that she was behind the young woman. "Do you want something to drink?" Yoruichi nods, taking her hand to lead her captive to the bar. The two sat down and Tia caught the attention of the Bartender. "Two white gummy bears." The man nodding going away for a moment to fix their drinks. "So lets rewind shall we?" Tia held out her hand and Yoruichi took it. "Tia Halibel."

"Yoruichi Shihouin." Yoruichi purrs, delighted at the strong grip that held her hand. Tia lets their hands slip as her face became puzzled. She had heard that surname before, but where was the question. The bartender set the drinks in between the ladies and went back to his duties. Yoruichi saw the confusion flash throughout her eyes. "My father is Ryota Shihouin." Finally the wheels started turning in Tia's mind.

"The famous business man?" Yoruichi nods in confirmation. "Interesting." Tia crosses her legs, taking a sip of her drink. _"How lucky am I? Saved the client's daughter. Ends up treating her to a damn drink. Ergh this job is getting harder and harder as the days go by."_ Tia is drawn out of her musing as Yoruichi laughter averts her attention.

"Yeah... A lot of people think so. Although I don't mind what a lot of people think. They just see my father. I simply live in his shadow. Through me they see him." Yoruichi knocked back her drink in a single shot. Tia saw the hurt reflecting in her golden irises from her earlier statement.

"That's a shame... because I don't see your father. Only a beautiful young woman having a drink with me." Yoruichi looks back at Tia curiously. Wondering if her statement was genuine or had an underlying intent behind it. She seemed genuine, especially with the sincere smile she was receiving. Yoruichi smiled back, before the vibration of her cellphone interrupted. She pulled out the device from inside her bra and held it up to her ear.

"Yoruichi?"

"Kisuke? Where are you?" Yoruichi starts to search the crowd for her friends.

"Well... Kukaku got sick and I didn't see you. So I thought..." Yoruichi sits back down, biting her lip. She looks up at Tia's face, casually looking away throughout the crowd. Tapping her on the thigh gets her attention again however as Yoruichi, leans over and covers the speaker of her phone.

"So I have a small problem." Tia quirks an eyebrow.

"A problem I can solve I'm assuming." Yoruichi nods.

"My friends bailed out on me... and I sort of..."

"Need a ride home?" Yoruichi nods, hoping for a positive reaction. Tia's expression gave no clues as to whether or not she would comply. "Sure... Are you ready to go now or wait?" Excitedly, Yoruichi jumps from the bar and unto her feet.

"Yes! I'm ready!" Too excitedly perhaps because she lost balance upon her feet hitting the floor. Tia swiftly caught her by the arm and steadied her. The drinking contest she had with Kukaku earlier must have just started to show it's effects with the last drink Tia had just brought her. "Thanks." Tia nods, escorting her to the exit.

When they reached the parking lot, Yoruichi looked around curiously for the car Tia had driven. Tia reached in her pocket and pressed a button. A rev of an engine was her answer as Yoruichi turns to see a white motorcycle. Tia watches Yoruichi's irises widen at the vehicle. _"Glad I traded the black one for the white tonight." _Yoruichi walks over and touches the gas tank, embroided with the number three in black.

She turns back to Tia. "We're riding this?" Tia doesn't respond however and simply hands her a helmet before she climbs unto the vehicle, placing in the key and then twisting the handle to rev the engine once again. Yoruichi hesitates for a moment before reluctantly placing on the helmet and climbing on. Tia looks over her shoulder at Yoruichi.

"Your going to fall off the bike like that." Tia leans back in order to grab Yoruichi's hands and wrap them around her waist. She then leans forward again grabbing handlebars. "I suggest you hang on." Tia can't see the nervous look Yoruichi gave her through the visor. She then takes off into the night. Yoruichi is tempted to scream at the sudden acceleration, but bites her tongue as she increases her grip. Tia soon slows down in order to stop at a stop light. "Where do you live?"

Yoruichi muffled voice tries to convey but sees that Tia simply does not understand. She looks up at the mountain and then points. Tia looks in the general direction and nods, taking off once more. Yoruichi had never ridden a motorcycle before and it was thrilling she concluded. The wind rushing past only fuels the adrenaline from the sudden turns and dips. Soon enough Yoruichi felt the bike decelerate. She looks over her shoulder to see her property's giant metal gates. Tia places her foot on the gravel dirt road and looks over the three-story cabin behind them. The huge panoramic windows in the front lit up inside to the luxurious living room inside. She then looks to her left to see the twinkling lights of the city down below.

Yoruichi leans back in order to find her keys and with a simple push of an button, the gates open and swing back inside. Tia kicks her foot off the ground and slowly enters, swiveling her bike around so that she may exit. Yoruichi haphazardly climbs off the bike, grinning like mad as she took the helmet off and handed it back to it's owner. Tia raises the helmet to place it upon her head, until Yoruichi stops her. "Tia..." Tia stops in mid motion before lowering down the helmet as the woman came closer. "Thank you... for the ride home. It was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me by far."

Yoruichi closes in the distance between them, Stopping for a moment to pull out a strip of paper from her outfit and place it inside of Tia's pocket unknowingly to her as confused emerald stares down at confident golden ones. Satisfied Yoruichi closes her eyes and places a soft lingering kiss on the blonde's lips. To which Tia responded to, tasting the alcohol she had brought for her a few minutes ago. Finally Yoruichi pulls away, smirking all the while as she proceeds into her house. Tia stays still for a moment, staring at the door, Yoruichi had gone through. Before placing her helmet on, revving the engine, and peeling out of the driveway.

Eventually Tia pulls up into her studio apartment, exiting her bike with her high heels clicking against the smooth concrete of the garage. She took the stairs up to the fifth floor and placed the keys into her door. Tia places her helmet and keys on the front table near the door. Before shrugging off her shoes. She looks around for a moment before ruffling her blonde locks with both of her hands and emitting a screaming noise of frustration. She then slides the smooth caramel skin over face. Still feeling her lips on her skin, Tia shudders subconsciously. She then shakes her head, storming off into the bathroom.

"_I can't feel like this... Such feelings are beneath me. I'm a killer. A mercenary. Assassins don't feel, we kill. I've killed hundreds of people and not even battered an eyelash. Then this woman comes and..." _Tia recalls the butterfly effects in her stomach in that split moment she had kissed her. _"Need to shower... If I do that, then maybe I can forget."_ Tia strips, throwing off her clothes unto the tiled floor, until a curious piece of paper falls out of her pocket. Confused she bends over and unravels it, only to cause the blood to rush to her face in an uncharacteristic blush across her cheeks. In probably the most beautiful penmanship she had ever seen was Yoruichi's number, sealed with a kiss of the lipstick she wore earlier. On instinct she crumbles the piece of paper back up and throws it in the small trash can next to her sink. She places a foot into the shower, stopping for a moment as she looks back at the trash can. Against her better judgment, the mercenary sighs, reaching back in to trash can to pull out the number and places it unto the sink.


	2. Chapter 2: Twists of Fate

**A/N: here you go! and halobeast-117 of course I can! In fact! Tia baddassry is soon to follow right after this lol If you haven't read Beautiful Sin update, i'll tell you nows I won't be able to write due toi having carpal tunnel surgery today. Don't worry though! Laight's got this and thought about you all fondly. I got this up, I got sin of course and i will be releasing the Sequel later on this week after I've finished editing it. **

Two weeks had flown by since that night, Yoruichi sat in her assigned seat, taking the last of her finals. Or she was suppose to be, most of her answers were blank however. It wasn't as though she didn't know them, in fact she knew every answer on this math test. But her daydreaming mind wouldn't focus on the piece of paper on her desk. Going back to the kind stranger that night who had driven her home._ "Tia... Halibel..."_ She rolled the name in throughout her mind, until a paper ball hit the side of her head. Furious, she looked to the direction to where the ball was thrown to see Kukaku give her a thumbs up.

The heiress scoffs, picking up the crumbled up piece of paper and reading it. _"Yo! Princess, sorry about that night... seriously that was forever ago! Let it go. And... tell me the answer to fourteen while your at it."_ Yoruichi sighs heavily before scribbling the answer down on the piece of paper. As much as she wanted to remain angry for Kukaku leaving her at the rave the other night, she partially wanted to thank her, for giving her the opportunity to be with Tia. This wasn't the first stunt she had pulled and knew it wouldn't be her last. Yoruichi then tossed the ball back, to see Kukaku open it and write down the contents inside.

Yoruichi herself looked at her own test and groaned inwardly. _"These answers aren't going to write themselves I suppose." _Finally she takes the pencil and begins calculating the formulas inside of her head.

Elsewhere...

Tia pulls next to a three-story apartment block. Dressed in her usual assassin black attire, reaches behind to out her pistol and loads an ammo cartridge inside of it. She pauses however, reaching back to answer her cellphone.

"Tia? Have you arrived at the location?"

"Affirmative."

"Good call back when it's done and tell me what you've learned."

"Yes sir." Tia pulls the phone away from her ear as the screen flashes black for a moment and then back to her contacts. She idly stares at it for a moment, scrolling down to see Yoruichi's number. For the millionth time she looked at the digital numbers across her screen, contemplating on if she should call the woman back and every time decided against it. She re-sheathes the device, unknowingly allowing her butt to dial the number for her.

Few minutes earlier...

Yoruichi bubbles in the last question to her test, placing her pencil down and leaning back in her chair. Looking up to the clock above the chalkboard, behind the teacher's desk. Forty-five minutes until she was out of this hellhole called high school. Her life would changing, all over again. She would start at the university nearby for her associates degree in business., working her way up to master's liker her father. As much as she wanted to study something else, she had to admit her keen business sense she had inherited.

Suddenly her pocket began to vibrate as the ring tone soon followed. Furious, her teacher looks up from the paperwork on his desk and over to her, following the glares from other students nearby. "Miss Shihouin!" Completely embarrassed, Yoruichi finally reaches her cellphone and swipes along the screen, silencing it. She frowns, not recognizing the number, until the woman pops into her mind. "No cellphones during testing Miss Shihouin!" He demands.

"I know! I'm sorry Mister Okikiba... I won't let it happen again." Yoruichi smiles innocently.

The old man grunts. "See that it doesn't." Yoruichi raises her hand however, as the elder gives her a questioning glare. "What is it Miss Shihouin?"

"May I be excused to the restroom?" Okikiba looks suspicious for a moment. Due to his experience with many students cheating during their finals. But Yoruichi was one of the top students in her year, not to mention in his class. He sighs, waving his hand in approval. Grinning like mad Yoruichi stands up and passes a confused and outraged Kukaku narrowing her eyes at her. As soon as Yoruichi closes the classroom door, She raises her hand.

"Yes Miss Shiba?"

"I need to pee too sir." Kukaku gives him a sheepish grin.

"Unlike Miss Shihouin, Miss Shiba you actually need to do this test to pass. So no... you are not excused."

"Tsk!" Kukaku slumps down in her seat, arms folded as she pouts.

Tia kicks open the corresponding the apartment door. To have six men sitting at a table, putting drugs into baggies stare at her, as if the were deer caught in headlights. Swiftly Tia holds up the pistol and shoots, killing four of the men with bullet holes straight to the skull. A man stands up and throws a punch at her. Tia steps to the side and hits the man with the butt of her gun to the back of his head. He hits the wall next to her, back first. Fast as lightning she whips out a throwing knife from her thigh and thrusts it into the hand, pinning him into the wall. Not even looking in the other man's general direction, she can see him reaching for a gun out of her peripheral vision. She raises her pistol once more, shooting him in the foot. The man's scream inter mingles with the other man's hand nailed to the wall. "Hold it right there missy." Tia feels the tip of a gun rests against the back of her skull. She sighs, quickly bending over, to sweep the man off his feet with her foot. The man lands on his back and Tia rises up to shoot him directly in the head.

Turning her attention to her two captives, Tia reloads her gun. "Now... Gentlemen. Let's play a game I like to call twenty questions shall we?" She can see the terror amongst them, the shivering and eyes wide like saucers. Blood splattered against the man pinned to wall, from her execution a moment ago. "Simple game really. I ask you a few questions, and depending on your answer or not. You may get through this situation... alive."

The man lying on the floor with his foot bleeding out, scowls. "I'll never tell you about the whereabouts of his majesty!" Tia without a second thought, shoots him again, this time in his other foot. The man howls once again, before settling back into whimpers.

Tia goes over to squat in front of the man. She scratches the side of her head with the tip of the pistol. "One thing about this particular game is that, you're not allowed to guess any of the questions I might have for you. Or else..." Tia takes her pistol and touches a bullet wound. The man holds in another scream. "Where are Cang Du and Bazz-B?" The man looks genuinely confused. Tia takes out another throwing knife out of her thigh and holds it up for him to see. Before hurling the knife over at the man pinned to the wall. It hits the wall, right next to the young man's head. Terrified he freezes.

"Cang Du and Bazz-B? What do you want with those jokers?" Tia rolls her eyes and takes out another knife to stab him right in the bullet wound. The man screams once again.

"Wait! I Can tell you!" Tia feels her cellphone vibrating in her back pocket. Without even glancing at the device she swipes along the screen and hold it up to her ear. Pointing her pistol at the pinned man in order to silence him.

"Tia?" The confused voice on the other end ask. Tia's eyes widen a bit upon the realization of the voice, before resuming her frustrated scowl.

"Yes Sweetheart. How are you?" Tia looks around, choosing to call her the endearing name rather than her actual surname in front of the two men.

Yoruichi smiles at the nickname. "Sorry I missed your call earlier, I was in the middle of my finals." Tia grits her teeth.

_"Damn touchscreen..." _Tia paces across the room, gun still focused on the pinned man. "Sorry about that I..."

"Heyyyyyy! Help! Help us! This bitch is craz-" The man bleeding out on the floor screams. Tia swiftly turns around and shoots the man directly in the head. Yoruichi scrunches up her nose in confusion.

"What was that?"

"Television." Tia takes aim and places the gun directly against the temple of the last man standing, staring him directly in the eyes. "Action movie, I deeply apologize." Yoruichi hums.

"Well... I'd like to see you again. I mean... if that's alright with you?" Yoruichi bit her lip. She didn't mean to stutter out the question, but hell she was nervous. Silence on the other end for a moment, makes her expect the worse.

"Yes my love. Would you like me to meet you at your place?" Yoruichi's grin resurfaced.

"Yes! What time can you be there?" Tia increases the pressure against her victim's skull, to silence the small whimpers from him to no avail.

"Whatever time is good for you. I know your busy and all with testing it seems."

"Hmmm... Let me check right quick."

Tia pulls the phone away from her ear, in order to whisper to her victim. "Stop... it..." The man nods. Tia balances the phone on her shoulder as she reaches up and dislodges the knife, wiping off the excess blood on her black spandex pants. The man holds in his sounds successfully as Yoruichi comes back to the phone.

"Can you be over around seven?"

"Yes ma'am I can."

"Great! See you there!" With that Yoruichi ends the call, clutching the phone to her chest. She smiles at the tiled floor of the restroom. Unlike all of the other people she had handed her phone number over to, this woman seemed quite serious. Different from all of the one night stands, this could be her first actual date. She pushes her self off the bathroom sink and makes her way into the hallway to her classroom once again.

Tia sighs, swiping the phone off and re-pocketing it. She looks to the other man now lying dead like the others. "Rude... I can't stand rude." She looks over to the man and quirks an eyebrow at him. "You were saying?"

"Cang Du and Bazz-B right?" the man winces, cradling his hand with the other. Tia nods in approval. "Well since you've been stirring up trouble those guys went on a trip to personally get more ingredients for his majesty."

"When will they be back?" The man looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Should be in about another week or so." Tia raises the gun up to him. "Oh god are.. are you gunna kill me? I told you everything I knew! You said if I did, I'd live!"

"No silly... I'm not going to kill you... But the gun will."

"No no no n-" Tia smirks while pulling the trigger, silencing him permanently. The man's body slumps lifeless against the wall. Tia emits a sigh of relief, going over to pick up a misplaced folding chair and sitting in it. She stares at the bodies around her for a moment, before deciding to call back her superior.

"Starrk... They've left town for a bit. What would you have me do? Find another outlet?"

"No... Those two are the right hand men of his regime. Just be patient and wait til they arrive. I have some side jobs for you anyhow."

"Mhm I guess I can do that." With that Tia heard the line go dead. She sighed, cradling her head with her hands still occupying both the phone and gun.

_"Ergh... what did I get myself into?"_

Hours later...

The sound of loud engine in the distance outside alerts Yoruichi ears. Quickly she fumbles, grabbing her keys and pressing the button near the front door to open the giant metal gates. She walks into the living room just in time to see the woman skid, turning the white Kawaski Ninja in a one eighty motion. Yoruichi steps outside to see Tia, leaning back against her bike, arms crossed. Dressed in a white long sleeve button up along with a black tie tied around the collar. Complete with black slacks and sporting equally black pumps along her feet.

Yoruichi smiles warmly at her choice of attire. It was casual with a bit of formal. Walking over she giggles causing Tia to look confused. "Did you get just off of work?" Tia looks down and around herself.

"No... this is what I usually wear." Impressed Yoruichi gently grabs Tia's hand, leading her back into her house. "Wait... I thought we were going out this evening?" Yoruichi pulls Tia inside and shuts the door behind them.

"We can do that next time Tia. But tonight, I made dinner for us." Yoruichi gestures over to the stove were several pots were emitting steam. Tia curious sniffed the air, her eyes widen slightly. Whatever Yoruichi had prepared, smelled delicious. Tia loved home cooking, but never had indulged in it herself because of her demanding lifestyle. Some nights it would be a quick snack for a long stakeout in the frozen wilderness somewhere. Or even just a candy bar for breakfast.

_"Jesus Christ... she cooks? God why do you torture me with such perfection?" _Tia then takes her attention away from the intoxicating aroma, choosing to look around her surroundings. Noting the expensive but simple looking modern furniture. Wandering over to the couch she looks around for anything of sentimental value. Pictures, prized possessions, anything as to get a clue to Yoruichi's personality. She only found one however on the glass coffee table. A picture of three young children at the sunny beach. In the picture Yoruichi was holding a beach ball to her stomach while another girl held a little boy by the helm of his swim trunks getting a crab out of them. Tia picks up the picture and stares at the other girl, judging by her features, she must had been the other girl with Yoruichi at the time that she saved them both.

"Tia?" Tia gently places the picture back down, to look over her shoulder. Yoruichi held two steaming plates, she raised them up slightly further as her smile resurfaced. The heiress placed the two plates on either side of the small dinning room table. It surprised her that Tia somehow wound up behind her, pulling out her chair for her. Smiling , Yoruichi took her seat as Tia walked over to the opposite end and took her place. For a few minutes silence took place between both women. The blonde took her fork and dug into the steaming pasta before taking a bite. The spicy cheesy sauce causes her to exhale a low moan. Yoruichi smirked. "So... how is it?" Looking up from her plate to Tia.

Tia chewed her food before answering. "It's... good. Really good. What's in it?" The mocha woman shrugs her shoulders.

"Nothing really. Just cheese, penne noodles, mixed with peppers, polar sausage, shrimp and chicken. It's called cajun pasta."

"An American recipe?" Tia inquires, causing Yoruichi to nod happily.

"Mhm! My mother was American."

"Where is she?" Yoruichi holds a forkful of of her dinner up to her lips for a moment before gently placing its back down into the bowl. Tia notices she touches a sensitive subject, observing the cheerful woman's demeanor go south into a semi depressing state.

"She's... She's no longer with us in the world of the living."

"I'm sorry."

"No... it's okay. What about your parents? Where are they?" Yoruichi's smile resurfaces.

"I don't have any parents nor family. I raised myself practically for as long as I can remember." The golden irises across the table narrow in confusion.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen." Tia stoic reply came.

"Your older than me. I'm only eighteen."

"Surprised you don't live with your father still."

"Well... you can say I have some daddy issues." Yoruichi chuckles. "We don't see eye to eye most of the time. After since my mother died he seemed to have less and less time for me. He was only interested in how the public saw me rather than actually getting to know me himself. So I asked him could I have my own place and voila! Here we are."

"Interesting." The sound of Tia's fork scraping against the plate alerts Yoruichi to her finishing off the rest of her meal. Yoruichi takes the last bite of her food as well, getting up to take the two plates to the sink.

"Want to watch a movie?" Yoruichi asks, watching Tia get up and stretch. The taller woman, scratching the back of her neck idly.

"I don't have to be anywhere, anytime soon. I suppose we could." She suppresses a yawn as Yoruichi goes over to the glass coffee table in front of the couch and picks up a tablet. After a few swipes along the screen, the picture above the fireplace slides to the left reveling a large television. It started to play the 'The Expendables' in English with Japanese subtitles. "I can understand English Yoruichi, you can take those off if you want?"

"Oh... sorry I just assumed." Tia shakes her head, setting down on the plush couch. Finally Yoruichi goes over to get a throw blanket and covers both her and Tia, snuggling closer to the woman, resting her head on her shoulder. Tia blinks, confused at the close and intimate body contact. The situation completely threw her into left field, wondering on what should she do or how she should act. She resists the urge to tense up as she feels the young woman wrap her arms around her waist. One arm going in between her back and the couch, the other around her abdomen.

As the sounds of explosions and yelling consumed the airways, Tia felt her eye lids grow increasingly heavy. Eventually placing her chin on top of Yoruichi's head and drifting off into sleep.

_**FLASHBACK: TEN YEARS AGO SOMEWHERE IN THE CHIHUAHUAN DESERT, MEXICO**_

Gun fire rips throughout the air, the bullets tearing into a straw human dummy, with vital points with targets on them. Each bullet falls into the target deadly close to the center of them. A few yards away, a young girl reloads her rifle. "That's good Tres." A kind looking muscular older man, named Oscar Joaquín De la Rosa stands next to her. He adjust his spenders, before going over to nudge the rifle slightly to the left. "Stop closing one eye, use both of them. Closing an eye just eliminates your depth perception." She complies, slowly opening the other emerald eye and aims for her target again. This time marking all vitals clean inside their bullseye's.

"See there! You've got it."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." She stands up to dust herself off and places the rifle on a wooden crate nearby.

"I usually don't condone violence. I'd rather everything be solved peaceful and rationally. But I need this money for my nephew. Espada pay quite well if I say so myself." The little girl simply says nothing going over to dismantle her rifle and begin cleaning it. "How is life with them little one?"

The caramel hands never miss a beat, furiously working at getting the safety to release the barrel. "It's alright. I'm alive. That's all that matters."

Curious, Oscar walks over to observe her work. "Do you ever regret this?" This causes the girl to stop in mid motion and looks up at him confused. She just wanted to sleep, she had been up before sunrise and now in this stagnant mid day desert heat this old man wanted to play twenty questions.

"Elaborate?"

He chuckles. "This life is very different than what most nine year olds should be doing. I mean Do you wish for a normal life. Free from all of this turmoil? Grow up, get a job to provide for and raise a family. That sounds nice right?"

The short blonde head shook slowly. "No... Those are distractions as are emotions. I was born to kill and I will die being killed by another. That is my purpose. I live for Espada." Oscar shakes his head, obviously the child had been brainwashed. Trained into thinking only one motive in life existed. Maybe he could sway her opinion however. After all he had success at calming his raging nephew.

"What about a name then? Everyone has a name at least. Calling you a number seems inhuman." She rolls her eyes, finished with her task, she places the gun back together.

"Tres is my name. Espada gave me that number after I passed the final test."

"Test?" the old man tipped his hat back, confused.

She nods. "I was forced to kill all of my friends, in a room with my bare hands. I had only known them for a couple of months though. After I survived... They began training me for real."

Oscar's eyes grew wide at her revelation. Not only did the information shock him, but the way it rolled off her tongue as if killing them didn't matter and was just a daily chore such as washing the dishes or sweeping the floor. "Since three is your name how about we find a name with the same likeness?"

She takes her rifle and places it unto a wooden crate. Her void-less expression soon faltered as a curious eyebrow raised. "I suppose you have a suggestion then?"

A haughty laugh rips through the air. "There's no fooling you. Observant as ever. I think the name Tia would fit you very well." The girl thought about this. Finally she nods.

"It still has three letters. I suppose that's alright."

Oscar smiles, patting her on the back reassuringly. "I won't give you a last name. I'll let you decide that on your own, Tia."

"Yes sir..." Trying to adjust to her new name. She looks down at the tattoo of the number three, placed on her right chest.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Suddenly Tia wakes up with a start. Frantically looking around in her dark unfamiliar settings. Memories of a few hours ago, comforting her as she settles back down. "You okay?" A low whisper comes throughout the darkness, making her realize that Yoruichi was still cuddling with her. Tia looks down to see the woman had taken off her shoes and swung her legs up unto the furniture, interlocking them with her own.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I should go. It's getting late." Tia shifts, attempting to get up. A flash a lightning illuminates the room, followed by the low rumble of thunder, shaking the household. She looks over the back of the couch to see heavy rain, drenching her bike. Yoruichi yawns, rubbing her head against Tia's shoulder, getting more comfortable.

"Stay... It's raining outside. You can leave in the morning." Finding it futile, Tia sighs, settling back down. Yoruichi moans, shifting once again as she falls back asleep in her arms. The calculating irises stare down at the rising and fall of her back. Silently wondering how she ending up in this predicament. Hesitantly she drew her hand and places it on Yoruichi's back, rubbing soft, soothing circles into the dark skin. Yoruichi subconsciously smiles. Tia could swear she hears the girl start to purr, but her weary mind casts the thought further and further way as the repetition of the droplets falling outside the window lulls her back to sleep.

The next morning Yoruichi found herself, clutching a pillow. She wipes the small trail of saliva from the side of her mouth and pouts. Looking around the house for the figure whom had disappeared. "Tia?" Upon hearing no response she sits up and stretches, looking behind the couch to see her bike was gone. Disappointment washes over her. She at least wanted to cook the woman breakfast before she left. Yoruichi rips the throw blanket off herself, picking up her cellphone off the kitchen counter. She scrolls to see Tia had left a message.

"_Work called. Had to leave sorry. Have a good day. Talk to you soon."_

Yoruichi sighs placing the phone back down. "At least she left a message..." She mumbles.

Shihouin Manor...

Tia slowly pulls in her bike through the large estate, only to pull up next to a white Aston Martin Vanquish. She stops and flips her kickstand to park her bike, taking off her helmet afterwards. "Tres." Placing the helmet back down to see Starrk, slam his driver's side car door close.

"Primera... Again why are we here?"

"Our client wants to see what's he's paying for. Namely you." Tia rolls her eyes, falling in step behind him to the large front doors. She takes a moment to glance around. The house being at least four times bigger than Yoruichi's house.

_"How does no one get lost in their houses? There must be signs somewhere pointing in the right direction."_ Her thought soon was interrupted by the door unlocking and opening to see a kind elderly man open it.

He smiles and steps aside, letting them in. "Come in, come in. Master Shihouin is expecting you." After the duo had filed inside the man, closes the door and begins leading them throughout the hallways. Tell me you two is the weather nice outside? I haven't been outside the manor in days. I heard the nasty storm last night. Some roads up here are blocked by fallen timbers I bet."

"It acceptable outside. None of the debris are in the way to the manor." Starrk answers, he looks over to Tia. "And you Tres?"

"I-I... Agreed. The weather's severity hasn't blocked any of the pathways up here, as far as I know." Starrk quirks an eyebrow. It was rare Tia ever stuttered, her words usually came out as smooth and calmly like his own.

"Ah that's good. I was hoping on running on down the farmer's market and buying some ingredients for dinner later on this evening. You two are more than welcome to stay of course!" Starrk shakes his head.

"Sorry, we are busy people unfortunately. We'll have to take up on your offer some other time." The elder nods, eventually coming upon a door, opening it to reveal a study. There inside a man sat idly in his chair, reading a rather large book. He looks up from his digest and gently puts the book down on the armrest, watching the two come over to stand in front of him. Starrk bows as Tia places her hands behind her back. "Mister Shihouin. It is a pleasure."

"Indeed it is, Mister Starrk." He nods over to Tia. "And you are?"

"May I introduce Tres Espada, Tia Halibel. She is the one I put in charge of your situation here in Seireitei." He narrows his eyes at the woman, silently judging her. Tia's gaze never falters, simply staring back at him. She could tell, Yoruichi got most of her looks from him, staring at the golden irises. Most people he had encountered in his life time would eventually look away, fearing his powerful influence. But this woman took her eyes off of his. He could tell, she would not scare easily. He exhaled a thoughtful hum. Choosing to over look her attire, his eyes finally setting on the pistol tucked in her pants. He points to it.

"Not everyday I see a young woman with a pistol. Leads me to be curious, do you know how to wield it?" Feeling slightly offended Tia narrows her eyes, her hand coming from behind her to take out the gun. She walks over to a small coffee table next to him and begins to disassemble the weapon.

"Guns are tools sir. And like every tool. It's only as good as it's wielder." After a few seconds she places the pieces neatly right next to each other. Picking up the cartridge she begins to pick out bullets, individually. "Each bullet, I know will lead to a permanent consequence. Each life I have yet to take with each bullet, projected out of this barrel... I know I can't atone for." Ryota raises his eyebrows, clearly impressed at how clean and well maintained the gun's condition was. "That being said. I only use this weapon when need be. And each time I point at someone I usually aim for their skull. One bullet, One life, One choice." She quickly begin to assembles the gun again, leaving the fifteen bullets, lined up on the desk. "To wield such a life changing tool only demands that the user know everything about it." She then reloads her cartridge again and places it inside the gun.

Ryota places an armrest on the opposite armrest of his book, resting his chin on his fist. "A demonstration, perhaps?" Tia quickly pulls back the chamber and without taking her eyes off the man she shoots at three random things in the room. Ryota looks around to see that she had hit three of mounted animal trophies directly in the head. She lowers her weapon. He clasps his hands together. "Excellent. You exceed all of my expectations of you young lady." Tia bows slightly.

"Thank you sir."

"This man, called Yhwach. Has chosen this town as his new drug operation head quarters. Needless to say, the taxpayers don't approve. And the police force here is too incompetent to deal with such an issue. Thus I've hired your services. I want them gone by next year, I'm I understood?"

"Yes sir." She places the weapon behind her once more, stepping back behind Starrk and assumes the same position from before.

Elsewhere in Seiterei...

Yoruichi sat in a booth across from Kukaku, idly swirling the foam in her tea with a straw. She started at the bubbles mixing with the delicious smelling amber liquid. "Sooo did you fuck her?" Yoruichi snaps her eyes up at her eager friend, grinning devilishly at her. Furrowed eyebrows cast over increasing burning golden irises.

"What? No! I cooked dinner we fell asleep watching a movie and she left end of story Kukaku." Kukaku gasps, placing a hand over her heart.

"Holy shit! The greatest womanizer I know! Yoruichi Shihouin didn't tap dat ass! I call bullshit!" She slams her hand down on the table, causing a few heads to turn in their direction.

"Tell the whole world why don't you?" Kukaku smirks, cupping her hands to her mouth.

"Hey guys! Yoruic- Mhphm!" Yoruichi leaps over the table, placing her hand firmly over Kukaku's mouth. To which the girl uses her tongue to lick her palm. Yoruichi quickly withdraws her hand, wiping it on Kukaku's cheek. "Ew!"

"It's your own bodily fluids. Deal with it." Kukaku uses her shoulder to wipe off the excess spit and laughs.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry, damn. Seriously though... Never even made a move?" Yoruichi shakes her head.

"I can tell she's kind of reserved. I didn't want to scare her off. She acted like she was going to have a heart attack when I put my arms around her waist." Kukaku scoffs, crossing her arms as she watches Yoruichi take a sip of her beverage.

"So this one's gunna be a challenge right?" Yoruichi looks thoughtful for a moment.

"She's really nice and formal. I think... I actually want to start a relationship with her." Kukaku's eyes widen.

"Whoa whoa whoa. A relationship?" Her friend nods, sipping her drink once again. "Well this is new. Buy her a some damn flowers, bake her a cake and get her a ring while your at it."

Yoruichi rolls her eyes. "Oh yes, because I would take love advice from a person whose been blind to their best friend's advances for a lifetime now." She chuckles. Kukaku looks genuinely confused.

"Yoruichi you like me? I knew it!" Yoruichi sighs.

"No... Kisuke you idiot."

The teenager simply shrugs. "Tsk I already knew that. Maybe if he would stop being a slacker I'd pay more attention to him. Speak of the devil." Kukaku grins, looking behind Yoruichi to the door. Yoruichi looks over her shoulder to see Tia walk into the cafe and over to the counter. Kukaku kicks her under the table and nods in Tia's direction, smirking all the while. Yoruichi pushes back her drink and gets up from the table, tapping Tia lightly on the shoulder.

Resisting the instinct to overthrow the person behind her, Tia turns to see Yoruichi happily smiling up at her. Her cheeks become flushed with embarrassment. "_Where did she come from and how did she sneak up on me this easily?"_

"Hey..."

"H-h-hi?" Yoruichi giggles. One moment the woman was calm as a summer day next she was flustered beyond all control.

"I'd like to ask you something if you have time?" Tia handed the money needed for her coffee and nods. "I enjoyed last night and I was wondering if you consider..." Tia casts a eyebrow skyward waiting for her to finish. "Going out with me?" This causes Tia to frown, thinking deep thought at the question at hand. After a few moments of silence, Yoruichi begins to doubt herself. Maybe she had misinterpreted Tia's reactions towards her. Yoruichi sighs, casting her gaze downward at the floor. "I'm sorry, I just thought... Never mind." She turns on her heel, prepared to take her seat across from Kukaku again when a firm hand encircles her wrist. Gently Tia, pulls the shorter woman back towards her.

"No it's okay. That's fine." Elated, Yoruichi jumps on her tip toes and gives Tia a short kiss on the lips. Tia's blush deepened from a rosy pink into scarlet red. Grabbing Tia's hands within her own, Yoruichi smiles. Causing a contagious reaction from Tia as the woman simply smiles back down at her.

"Call me when your free from work." She drops their hands and waves as goes over to the door where Kukaku stood waiting to leave. She watches Yoruichi grab her drink from her friend and the two laugh walking out of the store and down the street.

_"Ergh... what did I just get myself into?"_

"Ma'am?" Tia snaps out of her thoughts, looking over the counter to see her large coffee.

"Thank you." She brings the warm drink to her lips and walks back out of the store.


End file.
